User blog:Spacepigeon/Outstanding Issues
Hello all other active users! Sadly the Moomin Wiki doesn't seem to have been kept updated and there's a lot of little issues that could use fixing. Unfortunately, some of these require an admin to sort out, such as editing the theme, blocking troublesome users and locking pages finding themselves frequently vandalised, but I'm sure we will find a solution to that! I am open to adopting this Wiki and helping to get it back in better working order, but only if other active users are happy with that and if any admins don't return. Update: I had a look at the local list users and we have 0 active bureaucrats/administrators and it seems like all of the old admins have deleted their Wiki accounts or just become severely inactive, so I guess they won't be coming back any time soon! I thought it could be a good idea to have a place to discuss any issues that users have noticed and want to collect somewhere. This could really help us to get an idea of the tasks that need undertaking to get this Wiki back up and running as good as possible! I am tying on my virtual Moominmamma apron as I type and preparing for a bit of spring cleaning! Without further ado, here are some oustanding issues that need looking at: *'Background image' - it has obviously wandered off somewhere! *'Theme colours' - the green is lovely but I feel that we could use a nice colour scheme to match the logo, or perhaps a logo to match the colour scheme? I'm all for a lovely sky blue theme with a cloud-related Moomin background myself, but that's a community discussion to be had later...! *'Infobox troubles' - there's some old and new infobox layouts being used at the same time, which is sending some pages into a bit of a panic! We will need to decide which designs to use, add more info to the infoboxes (the Character infoboxes, for example, could benefit from sections on physical appearance), and in general evaluate the infoboxes! *'Disambiguations' - it may be a good idea to look at combining all pages for characters in various media simply onto one page under different headings for the different media forms, instead of having a lot of pages floating about a bit confusingly! *'Infobox image slideshows' - as an add on to the previous issue, it could be a good idea to have character infoboxes feature images from multiple media forms with tabs to click on for each image, instead of just one picture, as there's often so many variations. *'Poll archive' - there's been some wonderful polls on the main page, including the one up and running right now! However it would be great to set up a poll archive, which can be done pretty quickly, just as a page to store the past results to look back on, and so that poll topics are varied and aren't repeated too often! As it stands, the poll currently on the main page hasn't been updated since 2016 (!!) so I think we'll be fine for a while when it comes to making new polls!! *'General update and revamp of community pages and header bar' - a lot of links need updating and fixing, such as Moominvalley 2019 being added to the television series list in the Wiki header! *'Moominvalley' - speaking of, a lot of people will be looking up Moomin for info on the Moominvalley series so we could really use articles for episodes and more information as the page for Moominvalley still describes it as up and coming! *'Page protection' - where there's activity, there's always some troublemakers, and it may be a good idea to consider temporarily locking some pages, such as Snufkin's, poor thing, to avoid constant vandalism! *'Community messages and updates' - having an updates box on the main page and posting Community Messages are very important things to keep on top of, and it would be good to start making a note of the updates and activity occuring on this Wiki as, hopefully, it starts to build up and become more active! Community Messages are also a great way to connect with other members of our Wiki community and to start discussions! If anyone else has noticed any major or glaring issues, please do comment below and I will add them to our list! This list is not here to incite any pressure nor stress, I just thought that, with our community lacking quite a bit of direction and adminship currently, it would be a nice idea to create a space for us to talk about our work editing and updating the Wiki and to make a note of issues that may take a long time to fix or may require admins to complete. Thanks very much for reading! P.S: It would be good to get an idea of how many active users we have, so please do say hello in the comments so that I know I'm not alone! Category:Blog posts